The two Statues behind Horatio Caines back
by RyanWolfeCSI
Summary: Horatio thinks himself a very lucky man to have two sons. Ryan Caine and Kyle caine. In the midst of heartache and agony, he finds himself supported by his sons. Horatio/Marisol - Ryan/Calleigh
1. Chapter 1

Ok, I thought I'd whip together a story that had a different mix of characters involved in each other's lives! Horatio has two sons, Kyle Caine and Ryan Wolfe. Ryan Caine in fact, in this story. I'd love if you would rate and review, Reviews make me happy! Please enjoy this story. Not much in the first chapter, but should progress through the chapters!

The distinct sound of feet thumping on the carpeted floor rang familiar to Horatio Caine's ears. Trying to suppress a smile, he found it nearly impossible. The smile inched it way up his weathered face, and dared to stay awhile.

The thumping continued loudly from the second floor of his house. Louder it grew, as did the smile on his face. With a shake of his head, he got up from his leather recliner and walked to the stairs. _Any moment now!_ He thought to himself.

The familiar sound of feet scuffling, and mock insults being thrown around, met Horatio's ears. In a matter of seconds, two figures came flying down the stairs. Masses of brown hair, and thatches of blonder hair, came speeding through the room. Horatio leaned against the living room hall with arms crossed and an amused smile playing itself across his face.

"Boys?" Horatio said, and cringed at the sound of the two figures hurling to the ground with a thud.

Immediately the two people stopped in their places, a young man, and a boy on the verge of becoming a man. Ryan, the older one of the two stopped with his arm locked around the younger boys head. Kyle, the younger, stopped also and stared at Horatio. Hesitantly, they both smiled, and sprang to their feet.

"Sorry Dad." Ryan offered, his hand on his neck, rubbing it sheepishly. Offering a hand, he helped Kyle off from the floor.

"Yeah, sorry Dad!" Kyle said following his brothers' actions. Horatio knew from the look of it, they were not sorry at all. Every moment they got together, they scuffled, roughed it up, and teased each other.

The two brothers were in fact, not at all really brothers. Ryan was Horatios first child; He had gotten married to a Woman named Marisa. Marisa died when Ryan was 2 years old from a car wreck. The weeks following her death were as unbearable as any death of a spouse could be. Ryan constantly ached for his mother, the nights were filled with his pitiful cries and the days were spent in his father's arms.

When Ryan was 8 years old, Horatio had got together with a woman named Julia years ago, and the result of their relationship was Kyle. Horatio never regretted Kyle being born; he gladly took on the responsibility of being a father again. Julia soon left him, and he took custody of Kyle. When Kyle was born, Ryan was more then happy to have a new brother!

Ryan was now a handsome man of 25 years old, and loyally worked along side his father at the MDPD Crime lab. Kyle was a bright boy at the age of 17. The two were as inseparable as any brother could be. Kyle now worked along his father and brother at the lab as a ME assistant.

Horatio merely beamed from where he was standing at his two sons. He never imagined himself so lucky to have such a family. Through the pain, he managed to overcome the grief of Marisa's death, and Julia's break up. In light of all the situations, he always appreciated the support of Ryan and Kyle.

"You two need to settle down!" Horatio laughed. Moving away from the wall, he walked to the kitchen.

"Like that will ever happen." Ryan chuckled throatily, and rolled his hazel eyes. Kyle slugged Ryan in the arm; sadly it had no affect on the older brother.

Laughing, Kyle said. "Yeah… that for sure." Horatio just responded by shaking his head and mimicking Ryan by rolling his eyes.

Ryan and Kyle looked at each other and sadly shook their heads.

They followed their father into the kitchen, and sank into the sturdy oak chairs that surrounding the very oak table. Kyle casually leaned his head on his hands, and continued staring at his father.

"So, what's up Dad?" Kyle asked, his eyebrows rose slightly over his eyes. Horatio quickly averted their questioning gazes, and decided to look at the ground. Ryan arched his eyebrow at his brother, and shrugged his shoulders. Quietly, Ryan rose from the chair and sidled up to his father.

"Dad, what is it?" he voice was laced with heavy concern. Horatio's heart squeezed at the concern in Ryan voice. It never escaped his attention how caring his goofball sons were.

Sighing, Horatio reluctantly met Ryan's gaze. "Frank Tripp… he informed me this morning… that…" Horatio said, emotion quickly coursed through his body. Fear clenched the two men's heart, at their father's difficult display of emotion.

"Dad. What is it?" Kyle quickly got up from his chair, and evenly asked his dad.

Not wanting to beat around the bush, Horatio said. "Franks dying." He admitted, the salty tears burned his face, as they ran down it.

Ryan slumped to the kitchen floor. In agony, he held his hands on his face. _Frank was dying? Not Frank Tripp, the big Texan they all knew and loved. _Bitterness surrounded Ryan's heart at the though.

"Why?" Was the only word that escaped the two brothers mouths.

Clearing his throat, Horatio difficultly said. "They found cancer." The last word brought a fresh spew of tears to the older mans face. Horatio rarely showed such emotion, but when it came to close friends and family the tears took over.

Frank and Horatio had been in many a case, and had always cherished each other's friendship. If Horatio need help, Frank was there. When Frank needed something, Horatio was there.

Disbelief showed on each of his sons face. Gathering himself, Ryan forced himself off the floor. Walking to the phone the phone rack, he picked the phone up off the hook. Turing to Horatio and Kyle, his face was blanched, as were there's.

"I'm going to call Calleigh." Ryan said, referring to his southern girlfriend. When he needed someone to talk to, she was the girl. "I'm going to go over, and talk to her. His voice was almost robotic.

Horatio merely nodded his head, and drew Kyle to his chest. Kyle offered a squeeze of support, but in truth he needed one himself too. Frank was a close friend of the whole family; they all worked together, and were apart of each other's lives.

Ryan was soon out the door, and the sound of his car speeding down the road met their ears. Kyle departed to bed, and Horatio sat in his recliner.

Thoughts played through his head, some people had great seasons of their lives, but he felt like this was going to be one heck of a season.

**Enjoy everyone!**

**~Sara**


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

Sleep was not coming easily to Kyle Caine, and his body would not rest. With a grunt he threw his sock less feet over his bed and pressed his hand to his mouth. The sudden urge to hurl overcame his stomach. Leaping of his bed, he ran to the bathroom and collapsed beside the toilet. He stood over the porcelain toilet and his body gagged in effort to quench the feeling to dump his stomach.

His body was empty, and nothing rose out of his throat. Wiping the saliva off his mouth, he sank to the bathroom floor. His hands shook as he gripped onto his blonde head and shook his head in disbelief.

The sound of heavy footsteps pattered through the hallway. In seconds, Horatio stuck his weathered face through the doorway. Wiping the sleep off his eyes, he leaned himself against the doorpost and stared at Kyle's bent figure.

"What's wrong, Son?" Horatio asked, concern rippled through his voice. Weakly Kyle lifted his bent head and met his father's worried eyes.

Sighing, Kyle said, "Franks really Dying, Dad?" His words crumpled as he spoke.

As hard he tried to deny the news about Franks health, it kept coming back to haunt his mind. Never in a million years would they have though, that a healthy looking man like Frank was going to be over come by sickness.

Running his hand through his thinning hair, Horatio stooped beside Kyle and took his hand in his. Looking him in the eye he said, "Yes. Yes he is Kyle."

"Why?" Was the only word that flew from Kyle's mouth.

Taking a second to think, Horatio said, "Not everything good in life lasts, Kyle." He frowned thoughtfully. The past came roaring back to him as he though of Marisa and Julia. They both had been good thing. Great thing. But they did not last.

Kyle grunted in response.

"I know. Life just doesn't work that way, son." Horatio said. Kyle had never seen his father so vulnerable in his life. His father was always like a stone statue that always stood solid in the midst of trouble and hard times. Slowly the wear and tear of all the years was finally degrading away at his mental and emotional strength, causing the seams to unravel. He was pretty sure Frank's news was the last straw, and without support his father could slowly stop being the unnerved Horatio Caine.

Kyle sought out his father's upper arm and gripped it tightly; Horatio recognized the need for support and gripped Kyle in a fatherly embrace. In years past when Kyle was a young toddler, he would always grip Ryan or Horatios upper arm when he needed a hug or someone to calm him. It was a sign of need.

Horatio swallowed the lump in his throat, and welcomed the hug from Kyle. His youngest son was becoming a man, but he still needed his family.

"I love you, Kyle." Horatio said.

"I love you too, Dad." He mumbled quietly. Releasing Kyle from his hug, Horatio stood up slowly and pressed his hand to the wall for support. Following his footsteps, Kyle stood up too.

The two men walked out of the bathroom and each was heading to their own rooms when the sound of the back door stopped them in their tracks. Glancing at each other, they scurried down the stairs with quiet feet. Horatio motioned for Kyle to follow him and they snuck towards the kitchen where the back door was located. A dark figure loomed near the fridge.

Horatio whispered into Kyle's ear, "On my start, rush him!" Kyle obediently nodded and readied himself for some action. With fluid motions, Horatio lunged at the figure with Kyle trailing on his back. With three quick movements, the figure was pressed to the tile floor and shouting for mercy.

"GET OFF OF ME!"

"Ryan?"

"YES?!" Ryan furiously shouted as he picked himself up off the not so clean floor. Horatio and Kyle sputtered as they looked at each other and smiles were quickly drawn on their faces.

A burst of laughter rippled though the room, as they laughed at their antics. Kyle's young and energetic laugh, mixed in with Horatios dry and throaty laugh. Ryan stood plastered to the floor as he stared at his family members.

"There's something wrong with you two." He numbly shook his head. Stooping to the floor, he picked up his dust-covered keys and hung them neatly on the rack above the counter top. "Never in my life, have I seen anything like you two! Jumping your own son in the middle of the night." Ryan merely grunted and waved them of with his hand.

"Well, maybe you could have let us know you'd be out so late." Kyle retorted with a fiendish grin on his face. "Where were you?" He questioned.

Ryan ran his hand through his thatch of brown hair and leaned against the counter, "I stopped at Calleigh's to talk to her, then I left her house about 11:30, after that I drove down to the beach and sat there until I drove home."

"You went down to the beach to think, huh?" Horatio asked thoughtfully. Ryan drew his head up and questioningly looked his father in the eye.

"Yeah, why?"

Horatio cleared his throat and said, "Your mother, Marisa, used to do that a lot."

"Oh." Ryan quietly spoke.

"You're just like her, in many ways Ryan." Horatios head nodded, as his late wife clouded his memory.

"Thanks Dad." Ryan smiled, and gave Horatio a side hug with his arm. Kyle sat on top of the counter top watching his dad and brother speak. Now he really knew that his dad was really starting to unravel at the seams. Rarely did he ever here his Dad speak about Marisa and Julia.

Confused, he shook his head and leapt off the counter. Grabbing his dad's head and Ryan's hair, he turned their attention on him.

Speaking slowly he said, "Sorry to break up your emotional discussion, but I'm going back to bed." He grinned, and bolted up the stairs leaving Horatio and Ryan in his dust. Ryan smiled and quickly told his dad good morning considering it was after midnight. Horatio bid him good night and started to walk up the stairs. With a flip of the light switch, the house was soon engulfed in darkness.

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I really hope you guys enjoy this story! Please keep the reviews coming; they make me inspired to write when I know someone is at least enjoying the story! Thanks guys. :) **

**-Sara**


End file.
